My Pup
by ChosenMibhar
Summary: Sesshomaru comes across a lost youkai pup of his breed as he was passing through the forest of no return. He takes the pup into his pack only to find himself growing attached knowing that he will soon have to give the pup back to its rightful parents.


Chosen Mibhar: Hi, this is my 3rd fanfiction. I got bored so I decided to write another story. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

**STORY:** My Pup

**SUMMARY:** Sesshomaru comes across a lost Inu-youkai pup of his breed as he was passing through the forest of no return. He takes the pup into his pack only to find himself growing attached knowing that he will soon have to give the pup back to its rightful parents.

**CHAPTER 1:** The day we found Koinu

**DISCLAIMER:** InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

**WARNINGS:** This story takes please at the time of _InuYasha; Affections across time the movie_

-------------------------------------------------

**WORDS OF WISDOM**

_A baby is an inestimable blessing and bother._

Mark Twain

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

--

The smell of death lingered in the air. Of course Rin and Jaken couldn't smell it but Sesshomaru could. They had just missed the battle between the Hyoga-sama and his bastard half-brother InuYasha. The scent of the Tenssaiga was no mistake.

By the look of the damage, Sesshomaru observed, it seemed the hanyou used the backlash wave but it couldn't have killed the Dai-youkai by itself…He also sensed scared powers lurking in the soil of the demonic presence…The only person who could have helped InuYasha had to be the miko…The monk was not strong nor pure enough and the dead miko was never here in the first place.

He had come across her pushing InuYasha's miko down the well. Besides the souls Hyoga collected to increase his own strength drained the dead miko's power…somehow the reincarnated miko came back and help his half brother win the fight. _'How pathetic; needing a human girl to win a battle'_

"Sesshomaru-sama?" questioned a familiar voice. "What happened here?" Rin then leaned over cautiously and placed her hands over her eyes like a visor to get a better look at the ground zero.

Of course he didn't answer. He rarely did. Sesshomaru and his pack stood on a cliff over looking what was once the time tree of the forest of no return. Now the only thing that was left was a giant crater. Sesshomaru felt mildly disappointed that he didn't get to kill the son of his father's enemy himself but since he was so easily defeated by InuYasha it must not have been worth his enthusiasm.

He turned and silently began to walk away. "Wait for me milord!" Jaken screeched as he and Rin ran to keep up. Sesshomaru allowed them to follow him if they wanted to but he wasn't about to handicap his ambition for anyone, it was entirely up to them to keep up or not. Suddenly he stopped. A scent on the wind current had entered his nostrils. Jaken ran into the back of his pants but he choose to ignore it. He sniffed delicately confirming what he smelled.

His eyes widen. It was no mistake. He took off. He ran off the cliff, down the carter wall and continued to run. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin hollered in surprise. The scent was all that was on Sesshomaru's mind. It was like InuYasha but the blood was pure. It was the smell of his father's blood…a pure Inu Youkai.

He kept running until he reached the ruin of the time tree. He sniffed again. The scent was strong from here. He began to lift the debris and throw them aside using his only arm. He kept digging and digging until he found something laying in the middle of the wood pile. He blinked at this finding. Rin and Jaken had joined him at his side.

"What is it milord? Why did you so rashly—oh!" Jaken exclaimed stupidly as he stared at the tiny body uncovered by Sesshomaru. Rin gasped and edged closer. "It's a baby!" she exclaimed.

The little figure looked like a mini Sesshomaru. He had faded youkai markings on his cheeks, but no crescent moon on the forehead. His silky silver hair was up in a ponytail and adorned with dirt, twigs and bits of tree bark. He had on black shoes, white hakamas and a white kimono with green leaves printed on it.

Rin blinked a few times before she added. "He's looks so adorable!"

Sesshomaru wanted to snort at Rin's comment. If she only knew that youkai pups were rather mischievous in their youths. In fact, mentally Sesshomaru could recall a few naughty puppy days of his own.

Rin leaned in closer. "Is he alive…?"

"Hai, the youkai koinu is alive" Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. _'By some miracle or spell' _

Rin gasped in horror. Without caution she rushed to the pup, lowered herself to the ground and gathered him into her arms. She felt his little chest heaving up and down for air. "Sukoshi ichi" She whispered. "It'll be okay, Sesshomaru-sama and me are here now." It was silent for sometime expect for Rin's humming and gentle rocking. Sesshomaru's mind was lost in thought as he watched Rin with the pup.

Where did the pup come from? Why is it here of all places? Who were its parents? And why did it contain the smell of his father's blood? He obviously could not have been InuYasha's child, a hybrid could not produce such pure offspring and he Sesshomaru had yet to take a mate. It confused the Dai-Youkai greatly.

Suddenly a weak whimper sounded threw the air breaking into Sesshomaru's thoughts. The pup slowly opened his golden eyes. He blinked and fluttered his eye lids. "Hello little one" Rin said sweetly. The pup in response bared his teeth and growled. Rin screamed. He jumped out of Rin's arms and landed a good distance away.

"N-not very friendly are y-you?" Rin asked. The pup narrowed his eyes and continued to growl while on all fours. "Here" Rin held out her hand. "Smell, I'm a friend"

The pup blinked. Hesitantly he came forward. He cautiously sniffed her hand while watching her out of the corner of his eye. After a moment he stared into her eyes before he began to lick her hand in approve. "Ack!" Rin giggled. "That tickles! Heh, he! He's just like a puppy!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, where did this pup come from?" Jaken questioned suddenly. The pup's head turned immediately in the direction of Jaken's voice. When saw him, he barked in ecstasy.

Jaken's heart skipped a beat. He knew that look, the same look Rin would give him before she would try to get a hug. "Oh no, Sesshomaru-sama help me!" cried Jaken as the pup began to chase him in circles. Finally the chase ended when the pup pounced and landed on the little green imp. He then to everyone surprise, began to lick Jaken's warty face in pure joy.

"Little beast! Get away from me!" Jaken cried out loud as he futilely tried to push the pup away.

"You know him master Jaken?" Rin questioned.

"No you silly girl! I never have seen him before in my life!!!"

"But he seems to know_ you_"

Jaken ignored Rin's responses as he still tried to block the pup's kisses. "Now get off, shoo!"

The pup barked and moved away. Suddenly he stood still and inhaled threw his nostrils. At once he looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes sparkled in such joy and relief that one would think he found his long lost friend. The koinu walked over and stood before Sesshomaru. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed again. His smile grew even wider. He then began to bark mad with joy as he ran around Sesshomaru's feet, looking up at him proudly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and blinked, showing his confusion.

Rin smiled brightly in realization. "Wow Sesshomaru-sama. Rin didn't know you had a son! He looks just like you! Who was his mother, is she beautiful?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow ticked at Rin's comment. "I never took a mate, hence I have no son" he then glared down at pup who was still dancing around his heels. He growled in warning. The pup immediately stopped and looked up at him in confusion. He then went behind Sesshomaru and leaned against this pant leg.

"You will remove yourself from my person—" Sesshomaru tried to say but he stopped when looked over his shoulder. The pup was on this tip toes, leaning forward and sniffing his butt. Sesshomaru's eye twitched visibly. In one swift movement the pup found himself in the world of hurt a few feet away. Calmly Sesshomaru lowered his leg as if he done nothing of the sort.

Rin gasped. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Worry not. Youkai pups are stronger than human babes" He growled. He bared his fangs as the pup tired to come near him again. Now the pup looked confused, scared and terrified as his eyes drifted from him to Rin to Jaken and finally back to Sesshomaru. They're eyes locked; they stared unblinkingly at each other for several minutes. Finally the pup bowed his head. He then lowered himself onto his belly and whimpered. He crawled forward almost pleadingly. Sesshomaru turned his back to the pup.

"I do not know what connection you think you have with me, but you are mistaken. I never mated; hence I am not your father."

The whimpering grew louder from the pup. Rin's eyes began to fill with tears. "Sesshomaru-sama! We can't just leave him here, he has no family! Please, I'll take care of him and so will master Jaken just until we can find his real daddy!"

"Leave me out of this you insolent child!" Jaken screeched. The last thing he needed was another child to look after while his Sesshomaru-sama was out. "Sesshomaru-sama will not allow another useless creature to travel with him!"

"Jaken"

"Yes milord—" he could barely finish his sentence before Sesshomaru punched him in the head. Sesshomaru then turned his attention back to the pup. It whimpered so pathetically! Sesshomaru wondered if he could stand having a 2 year-old toddler (in human years) youkai koinu underfoot. If one thought Rin was inconvenience, they knew nothing of pups.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama. Please allow him to come with us"

His eyes moved to Rin. She was giving him the look; the big watery eyes, the quivering lip and the pleading position. The works.

"Rin, pups are hard to rear especially youkai pups" he warned.

"If master Jaken will not help, I'll take care of him all by myself!"

"Then you will have to feed him, bathe him, watch him and teach him. His will being will be your responsibility"

"Hai! I will do it all! I promise Sesshomaru-sama! Just don't leave him here to die!"

Sesshomaru sighed. _'It's the eyes, the eyes!'_

He wasn't planning on leaving the pup behind anyway. It would be a waste of valuable blood. His breed of Inu youkai was nearly extinct and they were very few of his kind left. Besides the mystery of why this pup had his father's blood still puzzled him. Could he be family? He smelled like it. Pup's reaction toward him has proven tha theory correct. Have they met somewhere long ago? He wanted to know. Between his curiosity and Rin's pure intentions it was a done deal.

Sesshomaru looked down at the pup. "Koinu" he addressed. The pup looked up.

"If you choose to follow this Sesshomaru, I will allow my ward Rin _and_ my servant Jaken to look after you until we find your parents" Sesshomaru then turned around. "You can come or stay here. It matters not to me." He said and began to walk away.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said while giving a small bow.

"Wait milord!" Jaken yelled running after Sesshomaru. Rin remained behind with the pup. She felt sorry for him; he looked so lost and alone. When he first saw Sesshomaru, he thought he was his father. Rin blushed to think she did the same thing when she first saw him too. But she never told her Sesshomaru-sama that.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama might not be your daddy but he'll look after you until we can find your family" Rin encouraged. She dropped down to the pup's eye level. "It'll be okay, I promise. Me and master Jaken will help you too!" She said with a smiled. The pup returned a small smile and licked Rin's cheek. Rin giggled as she got up.

"Come on Koinu!" she cheered helping the pup up. "Or we'll get left behind!" she then began to hurry in the direction Sesshomaru went while dragging Koinu with her. As Koinu allowed himself to be dragged away by the human girl he kept glancing back toward the dead time tree until it was out of sight.

--

--

--

**--TBC? **Should the story continue? Is it wroth your time and mine? You tell me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vocabulary **

Ground zero: is a place of total desolation, not just 9/11

Dai: Same as _Tai_, meaning Great.

Youkai: Demon

Dai-Youkai: Great Demon

Koinu: puppy. For now, that's how the group addresses him.

Sama: Lord

Sukoshi ichi: "Little one" It'll become Rin's pet name for Koinu later on

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chosen Mibhar:** I don't know why I'm writing this story but I am! Please leave feedback if you can. Till next time, sayonara!

_--Sure puppies are cute but can the pack adjust to living with a babe as Sesshomaru continues his journey to destroy Naraku?_

--

--

--


End file.
